Soraka/Strategy
Laning Soraka’s a support who works best in the immediately proximity of her marksman. Here she can keep her lane partner healthy with Astral Infusion before turning to Starcall to damage the enemy bot lane champions and restore some of her own health. Equinox has serious potential to win trades, too – casting it beneath an enemy AD caster (Graves and Varus, for example) greatly reduces their damage output, while using it beneath the enemy support cuts off their ability to use their array of abilities and summoner spells. Equinox can be a lifesaver when the enemy jungler comes in to gank, too. Whenever Soraka casts the portal along the jungler’s attack route, she effectively forces them to choose between a longer gank path and the ability’s silence/snare gauntlet. Additionally, if her marksman’s already close to death but closer to the relative safety of their tower, then the speed boost from Salvation helps Soraka motor away from her enemies. Of course, if all else fails, Soraka can break the emergency glass and hit the big red Wish button to buy her allies a few extra seconds of life. Teamfights Soraka’s teamfight presence relies on sharp decision-making and making the most of Astral Infusion’s extremely low cooldown. Though she’s generally better off sticking close to – and healing up – her team’s backline, Salvation gives her enough movement speed to fly to the frontline and heal her suffering tanks. This presents risks, though: without the extra movement speed, she returns to her team’s backline – and safety – relatively slowly, giving the enemy team plenty of opportunities to wade in and cut her down. Soraka can diminish this threat by casting Equinox on the battle’s frontline, hopefully dissuading all but the most determined assassins from bursting through to kill her. Finally, Wish has enough raw power to turn around seemingly lost fights. Timing is critical: using it early on tops off health and keeps the momentum of a fight in your team’s hands, but saving it until the last moment grants significantly more health and can fully dispirit a confident enemy team. Skill usage Build usage Recommended builds Countering * is spammable and reduces your magic resistance whenever it hits you, but it has moderately short range. Either try to stay away from her outright during laning phase so she won't be able to harass you, or wait for the magic resist debuff to fade before closing in again. Keep yourself outside of the range of the spell early on as she can use it to refresh . * Soraka is the only champion in game capable of reliably performing burst healing '''(restoring immense amounts of health in a split second). This is particularly troublesome in an early 2v2 fight in the bottom lane if you lack Grievous Wounds, not to mention that makes her target very resistant to physical damage if you don't have a significant amount of armor penetration (which is rare early on). ** She can only provide the armor buff to a single target, so focus another until it expires. Having an ability power-based jungler can also help. * Always have an or ready whenever you are going to engage an enemy that have in their team in order to reduce the effects of her ''two''''' healing abilities. ** Also, Try to build a to counter the immense armor buff from . ** Even if is not nearby, consider using or on your target when they are about to die to reduce the healing they receive from . ** Champions that have abilities which inflict Grievous Wounds (e.g. and ) have a greater chance to kill targets with a Soraka on the other team. Champion Spotlight ru:Soraka/Strategy Category:Champion strategies